HALO:THE MARINE CHRONICLES PART ONE
by halofanmatt
Summary: A sqaud of marines fight a desperate war against the covenant and a far deadlier a dangerous enemy.Rated M for violence and swearing.My first fan fic please leave feedback
1. last man standing part one

"Last man standing"

HALO: THE MARINE CHRONICLES

**SECTION ONE**

"**Last man standing"**

PART ONE

"fire your fucking weapon" Ethan screamed as brutes ran out from behind there cover.

He fired his SRS99C-S2 AM Sniper rifle which smacked one of the brute directly in the forehead leaving a trail of gore in its path. The marines surrounding Ethan fired there Battle rifles in a wraith of rapid fire.

Bullets and shells exploded there way through the Brutes knees. Josef Grant was bending down behind cover next to Ethan reloading his BR55 Battle rifle, Sliding a fresh clip into the guns but and then sitting up from behind the concrete block and looking through the scope. He fired four shots which slugged into the Brutes chest forcing it to fall over backwards the ground.

It screamed in pain as Ethan finished it off with a clear shot through the bottom of its chin and out the top half of its head. Josef then fired at a different brute who kept sliping out from behind a wall trying to get a good shot at the marines with his spiker but the brute kept slipping behind cover as Josef fired.

He waited there, looking through his Battle Rifles scope for the brute to jump out from behind his cover. Ethan then placed his sniper rifle on the jagged concrete ground and pulled out his MA5C assault rifle and fired it over the cover, fragments of bullets pelted into the wall. Suddenly a brute called TAL'SE fired a series of shots in there direction.

One sliced through Ethan's armor, he let out a agonizing cry as he collapsed backwards. Blood poured over Josef as he accompanied Ethan. A large explosion then went off sending Josef helplessly through the air, blue Plasma was all that could be seen through Ethan's eyes. The Brutes began to move in on them as a phantom landed sending dust trailing through the air.

HERC'SHA stepped out of that phantom. Rage cast upon his face and a Gravity hammer lied in his large brute hands. Chaos was to follow.

PART ONE END


	2. last man standing part two

"Last man standing"

"**Last man standing"**

PART TWO

Ethan slowly opened his eyes, gunshots were heard through his ears as he sat up. As his blurry vision went straight it was extremely bright, he rose his arm and was unsure were he was. He sat up fully and whipped his forehead.

A loud shotgun blast then threw him out of his dumbstruck state. Ethan realized that he was back on the battle field and rushed around looking for his firearm. He stuck out his arm for his battle rifle when it struck.

The agonizing pain which made him collapse. He screamed and looked over to what it was. A large spike from a brute spiker had forced its way through his armor. His blood kept spurting out and running down his ODST Battle armor. Running across the battle field from her position a marine called Katrina ran over to his weak body and rolled to the ground ducking fire. "Are you Ok? Are you with me soldier" "yeah, just help me please or im not gonna make it" "you'll make it" she replied as she opened a case sitting next to a

M247 portable turret with a dead marine's body hanging over it.

Katrina ducked as plasma shots burst overhead, she then opened the case and inside was a large cutting tool and a wielder. She grabbed the large cutting tool and then flipped Ethan over and began to cut the spike from the back of it so it would be much easier to remove. Ethan pulled off his helmet so he could breathe properly. His short black hair made his blue eyes distinctive.

"Ethan, can you do your job" Katrina asked. "Yeah, just get me my gun and let's get the fuck outta here." Ethan was trained as a marine to show no pain or fear, he was trained to do his job and that's what he was good at. Katrina finished off with the spike and ripped it out making Ethan grunt. She handed him his Battle rifle, "What's the deal" Ethan asked while cocking his rifle back. "Eight dead, all K.I.A's. Headquarters just informed me that the Pelicans arrival with be in 13 minutes. One kilometer across the field."

Ethan toke a while to answer. "Ok, it's alright, we can make. Round up whats left of the squad."

There were only four marines left in the squad. Jake, Howard, Aaron and Josef. Katrina Crawled across the field and grabbed there attention and told them the plan. She informed them they were moving and the group rounded up.

The men got up and in a hurry began to rush across the field. As they turned a corned a large but thin concrete wall a loud, ferocious rour made its way across the field. The marines looked over to see a large Brute sprinting at them with ferocious speed and a gravity hammer in its hand. "I AM HERC' SHA" It yelled as it swung its hammer exploding a large side of the wall forcing Howard and Josef to the ground. The brute then raised its hammer. "NOW YOU DIE" It then swung down its hammer leaving a gory scene in its wake.

PART TWO END

_To be continued……….._

SECTION TWO WILL BE UP SOON.PLEASE LEAVE FEED BACK.THANKS FOR READING


End file.
